The New Heroes
by TinyRules
Summary: After finding out their demigods, Maggie, Cassie and Riley, find their selves at Camp Half-Blood. When the Savior of Olympus becomes sick and not even the Golden Fleece can help him. The trio must go on a quest to find Apollo's lost lyre that can cure any illness. Can the new heroes find the lyre before time run's out?


**Chapter 1**

Maggie's POV

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _

I woke up to the sound of my annoying, cheap alarm clock going off at 6:35 in the morning. I groaned and dragged myself out of bed. I threw on my famous 'cute but evil' shirt on and some dark faded skinny jeans and walked into the room next to me, goin going towards the lump on the bed.

My best friend/adopted sister, Cassie, was sound asleep and I was about to ruin that, I went super close to her ear and screamed at the top of my mouth., "SPIDERS!"

She screamed "AHHHHHH!"

She and her twin brother Riley were deathly afraid of spiders, they had spiderphopia or what ever it's called. Her head shot up so fast it nearly knocked my head off.

"Owwww" I groaned.

"Well it's your fault for scaring me like that" she smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever c'mon, go wake up Riley, will ya?"

"Fine" she huffed and went down stairs probably to go grab some ice to shove down her brother's shirt. I walked back to my room to fix my bed, once I finished I trudged through the halls and saw Cassie slip into Riley's room holding a bag of ice. Shortly after I heard a loud screaming and yelling, I marched downstairs and saw my adopted-dad/Mathew Hunter drinking coffee. He had blonde shaggy and was wearing a gray polo shirt and beige khakis.

"hey kiddo whadda ya want for breakfast?" he asked.

"ummmm…." I said unsure "I think I'll just have some crepes"

"okay and remember Thursday is when we leave to the cabin"

"I know".

I took out the ingredients for the crepe recipe and soon I was cooking crepes just as I was about to dig in the twins came down. Cassie had her curly blonde hair pulled into ponytail and she had on her big black _Rayban _glasses and was wearing a gray shirt that had a pink owl with shades that said "It's Owl Good", white skinny jeans, and a gray headband. Riley had shaggy blonde hair that mostly covered his stormy gray eyes like his sister and was wearing a blue, white and gray striped v-neck with gray khakis. They both sat down on the table and we all devoured our crepes.

When we finished we went up stairs and took turns using the bathroom, I was last and they twins were outside waiting for me. I went inside the bathroom and looked at the mirror. It was definitely not what you would see in Vancouver, Canada even if there were a lot of immigrants. I had straight pitch-black hair that went a bit past my shoulders and my eyes were a light shade of sea green but had more blue than green in it.

I had got my hair from my mother and my eyes from my father, I had never met my father because apparently he lived somewhere in NYC. I had mixed feeling about him, sad because I had never met him yet also angry because he abandoned my mom and me. My mother _was _a great woman. She died when this huge man and mutant demon-dog followed me home from school all the way to our house. I started to get teary-eyes but I blinked them, I still couldn't get over the fact that my mom had died two years ago when I was 9.

I pushed away my sad thoughts and quickly brushed my teeth and put in my favorite accessory: An aqua feather extension. I clipped it into my hair went to my room. I grabbed some white socks and put them on; I went downstairs and slipped on my black vans. I checked my white watch and learned it was 7:13; school starts in about an hour and the drive there took 45 minutes. I slung my backpack onto my left shoulder and walked out the door, I met up with the nerd twin's a.k.a Cassie and Riley. We waited for Mathew to finish getting ready so we played tag. Childish I know but it felt good to act like a bunch of 6 year olds. Finally Mathew was ready and we hoped into his car - a blue F-150 SVT Raptor truck. We rode to school in the back of the truck even though we weren't supposed to.

When we got to school, we mumbled our goodbyes to Mathew. _Grfoea Dmyaec_ I read as we trudged up the steps of the school it probably says _Fragore Academy_ but because of my stupid dyslexia the letters get all mixed up. Anyways that was the name of the school we went to, the school was for kids that had _issues _as the teachers liked to call it.

Did we have issues?

If your definition of issues is being expelled from 3 schools and having dyslexia and being diagnosed with ADHD?

Then yeah we did have issues.

We went to our lockers which were right beside each other and grabbed our binders and homework. We went to our first class which was math. I absolutely hated math but the twins on the other sure didn't. I mean c'mon it was hard that there were numbers and symbols but then they just had to add letters! Now math class is even more messed than before!

Eventually after what seemed like forever the last day of school came and the bell rung signaling summer. Finally all I have to do is pack my clothes and in 4 days we'll be heading to our cabin on Bowen Island! We went to the cabin every single year with Mathew, Cassie, Riley, me and mom. Mathew and mom bought the cabin together and we've been going here ever since.

Finally the time came and we had arrived at our cabin. Riley was the first to get inside due to fact that he had to pee. Once Riley came out he helped us unpack and we cleaned up the place since we were going to be here for practically the entire month of July. Then when we were ready to go Mathew let all 3 of go down to the beach. We all had on our bathing suits **(A/N their bathing suits are on my profile page) **and we were ready to have some fun. Cassie went around the beach collecting seashells while Riley waded in the water occasionally splashing his sister, while I decided to go fishing. Though I suppose I don't really fish, I just catch fish study them for a few seconds then release them back into the water. But I'd always hear voices talking but when I look around there was no one in the night we roasted marshmallows and hotdogs. We told scary stories around the camp fire and then we'd head back inside.

After a few days in the cabin, Mathew announced we would be getting lots of new neighbors and that some would arrive tomorrow and that we need to behave and blah, blah, blah. The next morning we got up and had pancakes for breakfast. Me and twins decided to go to park near the beach and just as we were leaving we saw our new neighbors…

**So what do you think? Please review because I need some help figuring out who the 'neighbors' will be because those neighbors will be either:**

**a Laistrygonian Giant (Canadians as Annabeth calls them)**

**or**

**Echidna and the Chimera **

**Oh and if any of you are wondering if this story is the one connected to my SYOC story I've decided to cancel it because I just lost the momentum to write it but I've come up with this! So I'm really sorry for any of you who wanted to read my SYOC story. Just to see if anybody actually read all of this at the end of your review please add: pink pokadots**

**-TinyRules**


End file.
